


Escape the Ronpa 2: The Despair Exhibit

by ETNMystic



Series: Escape the Ronpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: So.....I'm getting bored.Bonus points if your character is a sweet girl named Lydia.I want a DR character with my name. IDK.
Series: Escape the Ronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574746
Comments: 96
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**From the Desk of Headmaster Monokuma:**

Hello, meat slabs!

Yeah, I know some of you may say this is a spoiler by the time the first killing game is finished, but it's not! I came back after Trigger Happy Havoc and Goodbye Despair, and now I'm back again!

But the thing is, not that this killing game isn't great, but I want another set of sixteen to slaughter!

Okay, if you've sent in one before, you should know the rules, but if you're new, then here's the sitch:

I'm opening up applications for Ultimates! From whom? From the fandom, of course!

Yes, sirree! Anyone in the fandom's able to apply; no matter if you write, roleplay, make edits, theories, shitposts, ships, just watch and admire, etc,. as long as you're in the fandom, you're eligible to compete!

Now of course, that's not the only rule I have. There are other rules this's gotta follow:

1\. No requesting to be a victim or a blackened. I will determine this.

2\. No requesting to die after a certain person. Like most Danganronpa murders, this should be a surprise to most, if not all, of you! I will also use the wheel to determine this. 

3\. I'll still be deciding your deaths and crafting your executions. 

So then what IS up to you? Your character, of course! I have 15-16 spots open (I MIGHT make myself a character in this as well) for some ETN Ultimates. However, I do have a FEW guidelines for those:

1\. Your Ultimate Skill can range from an ETN personality from the three canon seasons (such as the Ultimate Detective) to something you feel is a skill for you in real life (for instance, the Ultimate Juggler or the Ultimate Actor). Have a couple of back-ups in mind as well, in case someone else gets accepted with your first choice Ultimate.

2\. Copy and paste the following template into a comment and fill in the blanks:

NAME:

AGE **(between 13-17)** :

GENDER AND PRONOUNS: 

ULTIMATE SKILL: 

Second Choice:

Third Choice:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

GREATEST FEAR:

THREE TO FIVE POSITIVE CHARACTER TRAITS:

THREE TO FIVE NEGATIVE CHARACTER TRAITS:

GIVE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER:

 **HOWEVER** I'm adding just a couple more things.

1\. I'd prefer you have this thing called a Discord. Why? Because if you get accepted, then I'd like you to give me your character's juiciest, most scandalous, most villainous secret. So unless you wanna be surprised, then give me your Discord name on the application.

2\. There are restrictions on what you can ask to be your role. And if you place any of these on your application, then it's punishment time!

Please avoid the following Ultimate selections, as these have already been used:

  1. Journalist.
  2. Eater.
  3. Artist.
  4. Baker.
  5. Novelist.
  6. Hypnotist.
  7. Designer.
  8. YouTuber.
  9. Video Editor.
  10. Scientist.
  11. Mobster.
  12. Big Game Hunter.
  13. Gardener.
  14. Shipper.
  15. Cosplayer.
  16. Mathematician.



However if you applied for the first season and wish to used one of your backups from that as your first choice, then I see no problem in that! But make sure you have backups for THIS SEASON as well. And don't worry about the first killing game. I'm gonna make sure that gets finished, but I'd love to have our next lineup ready to go!

I'm gonna give you until this Friday at 8 pm CST, but that doesn't mean you can slack about. If I don't get enough, I may have to instate a death clock clause again! 

SO STOP CRYIN' AND START APPLYIN'!


	2. Deadline or dead line.

**From the Desk of Headmaster Monokuma:**

It's past Friday at 8 pm. We've only gotten 10 submissions. 

So I'm instating another Death Clause. 

Get us up to 16 by Sunday at 8 pm CST and all of the submitted students live.

Fail, and I execute them one-by-one.

And remember: _**FOLLOW THE RULES.**_

Or you'll end up like two college girls who tampered with their applications last year.

Puhuhuhuhuhu!

-Headmaster Monokuma.


	3. Time's A-Passed and Full At Last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave you just under an extra day, and you delivered.

**From the Desk of Head Curator Monokuma:**

Hey there, you sniveling exhibits!

First off, if you haven't gathered, this season is going to have some basis in a museum. Think of it, I guess, like Jabberwock Island, except each island is a new exhibit! I dunno. I'm still working out the details.

Anyway, I gave you just under an extra day, not on purpose mind you, to deliver some new slabs of meat for the second season, which won't be for a while: I just wanted to get the line-up. I even had my author send in two students, because it's too easy to just execute you, and especially because you haven't broken any rules. Well, except for one of you, but we'll get to that later;. 

So with that said, congratulations! They all get to live, because we now have 16 for season 2! Also I'm considering doing a revival season where I revive those who died and make them compete again, but I'll probably wait after season 2 or 3 to do that. 

Speaking of, not only did you get to 16, but you also surpassed it! And as I said last season, if you applied after the quota was filled and didn't get a spot, then that character will be placed on a waiting list and be admitted the next season!

Now, I do have some bad news. It seems that we keep having this issue where one person doesn't like to adhere to the rules. Now I'm not sure if this is a troll or not, but someone put 3 of the 16 Ultimate titles that I warned against. And remember what I said when that happened: they'd be executed. 

So......I will post the admissions' list later tonight and then the execution!

Until then.....enjoy.


	4. The Admissions' List

**From the Desk of Head Curator Monokuma:**

So here it is, blah blah blah you were all great and shit. BUT HERE'S THE LIST!:

**Everlock Hope's Peak Museum Admissions' List:**

  1. Emeline Corrente, Ultimate Dollmaker.
  2. Saige Alderwood, Ultimate Wordsmith.
  3. Kodi Ena Akihiko, Ultimate Botanist.
  4. Evander Lionel, Ultimate Engraver.
  5. Ellie Smith, Ultimate Observer.
  6. Reamae Flor, Ultimate Know-It-All.
  7. Sanderson Parker, Ultimate Socialite or Counselor, I’m still deciding cuz I accidentally made his visual look like a counselor.
  8. Undertaker, Ultimate Mortician.
  9. Bo McKenna, Ultimate Knitter.
  10. Stephen Oshiro, Ultimate Puppeteer.
  11. Penny Cypris, Ultimate Diver.
  12. Victoria Greenwell, Ultimate ???.
  13. Lily-Rose Carroll, Ultimate Storyteller.
  14. Egg Weber, Ultimate Encryptor.
  15. Michael, Ultimate Knife Expert.
  16. Lydia Quentin, Ultimate Navigator.



Congratulations! Welcome to the museum! And now for our executee! This person sent in Ultimates of 

1\. Novelist.

2\. Shipper.

and 

3\. Artist. 

You should've read the rules carefully. I specifically said to NOT take those from that list because they'd already been used. But now it's too late! Everyone say hello and goodbye to......

DAKOTA SMITH!

As I've said: rule-breaking leads to punishment-taking.

I will post the execution in due time, as well as more of our first season!

Until then, enjoy!

Monokuma.


	5. Pre-Killing Life: EXECUTION TIME: Dakota Smith

Dakota Smith gasps as he wakes up in total darkness. His gasp echoes against the walls as he hears the scattering of tiny creatures.

“H-hello?” he trembles, his voice bouncing off the walls.  
“Is someone there?”

He tries to stand up, only to find that he’s been restrained in someway. As he struggles against whatever it is that’s binding him, he can hear clinks and clatters.

“H-hey!” he exclaims, still trembling profusely.  
“Someone p-please answer me!”

_FLICK! FLICK!_

He cries out as two spotlights flash on. One is on him. Looking at his surroundings, he looks down to see that he’s been chained to a chair. A metal chair. And from the faint light, he can see the silhouettes of bugs scuttling about, causing him to shudder.

“Welcome! Dakota Smith, I presume!”

Dakota practically falls backwards as another voice speaks. He looks to the direction it came from only to see a bear, white on one side and black with a malicious grin and demonic red eye on the other.

“What…..who…..huh?”

Dakota’s speechless, much to this bear’s enjoyment.

“Upupupupupu! I am Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, as well as today’s judge. But there’s no need for a trial; the evidence has already deemed you a guilty SOB.”

“I-I didn’t do anything! Promise!”

“Is that so?”

Monokuma pulls out a small stack of papers.

“Tell me if this sounds familiar, okay, Koti?”

He clears his throat before reading it aloud.

"NAME: Dakota Smith

AGE (between 13-18): 17

GENDER AND PRONOUNS: Male/He/Him

ULTIMATE SKILL: Novelist

Second Choice: Shipper

Third Choice: Artist

LIKES: Pizza/Supernatural/Writing/True Crime Podcasts/Animals

DISLIKES: Bugs/Milk/Math/Homework/Cults

GREATEST FEAR: Drowning

THREE TO FIVE POSITIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Kind/Resourceful/Observative/Goofy/Energetic

THREE TO FIVE NEGATIVE CHARACTER TRAITS: Anxious/Loud/Talkative/Naive

GIVE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF YOUR CHARACTER: He is a 17 year old boy in his 11th year of school. Spending his free time writing or sleeping he enjoys to live the casual side of life. A very curious person he loves to learn frequently listening to true crime podcasts but very much hates schoolwork and constantly struggles with it. He stands at 5'11 with dyed red bed messy hair and a slim build with a constant smile and gleam in his grey eyes.

HOWEVER I'm adding just a couple more things.”

Dakota’s stunned, and sweat begins to bead off his forehead.

“That’s….that’s my application!”

“So you’ve confessed to the crime then?”

“Wha…..I don’t understand. I didn’t commit any sort of crime!”

Monokuma huffs.

“Well then, either you’re really stupid or you just can’t read. See, your first choice for Ultimates was Novelist, then Shipper, and finally Artist.”

“I….I don’t see what’s wrong with that.”

Throwing his paws up, Monokuma pulls out another list.

“Do you see this?” he asks, shoving it in Dakota’s face.  
“Dost thou comprehend what this be?”

Scanning it, Dakota’s eyes catch the title.

“It’s the _Forbidden Ultimate Choices_ list. S-so what?”

“Now look at the ones I circled.”

There are three; Novelist, Shipper, and Artist. Dakota realizes what he’s done and a lump forms in his throat.

“I….I didn’t…I mean I—“

“What? What sort of excuse do you want to make, huh?” Monokuma snaps.  
“You _knew_ what you were getting yourself into. You just ignored the list, didn’t you?”

“I-I can’t help th-that those are w-what I’m good at!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have applied! Anyway, now that the evidence has been presented, I hereby deem you, Dakota Smith, guilty of insubordination!”

Hearing this, Dakota drops his head, gasping out in trembles.

“Aww, don’t be _too_ upset,” Monokuma coos in false comfort.  
“You’re not the first one to break the rules, you know? I had to execute two girls last time for applying when they were over the age limit.”

Dakota’s head perks right back up.

“E-execute?! You….you don’t mean—I’m gonna die?!”

“Ding, ding, ding! Get this boy a coconut. Well, as a last quick meal, I mean. You won’t be able to eat for much longer."

Tears begin to well up in Dakota's eyes. No....this can't be real, right? He's only 17. He's got so much to live for! He still had novels to write!

"No! P-please don't do this! I-I promise it was just a mistake! Please have mercy on me!" he cries out.

The bear just cackles in response.

"Mercy? MERCY? Criminals don't _deserve_ mercy. They deserve punishment, and that's exactly what you're going to get!"

"Wait! Please!"

Dakota flails, his chest tightening. His lungs began to rapidly constrict. 

"Don't do this! Pleeeeease! I can't help it if those are what I'm good at!"

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiit's.....PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Monokuma ignores Dakota's screams and pleas for mercy. From behind him, he pulls out a gavel and bangs a red button. A screen lights up showing a pixelated Dakota Smith being dragged away by Monokuma. The text reads:

GAME OVER.

DAKOTA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

Dakota's heart can be seen pumping against his rib cage as a chain emerges from behind, clasping around his neck. He reaches out as he's yanked backwards into a dark room onto his butt. A light turns on and he sees, to his dismay, insects. They form a phrase:

** 2% SKIM SMITH  **

**Ultimate Novelist Dakota Smith's Execution: Executed.**

He feels the clanking of chains dropping, but also another click. All of a sudden, more bugs emerge and crawl towards him. He tries to stand up to run, but finds that there's a weight holding him back. He looks down to see a ball on a chain. 

_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!_

As weak as he is, he tries to lug the obstacle forward. It seems to take days, and he can feel the bugs crawling all around him. He even hears a few of them hissing in his ear, causing him to cringe. He begs, pleads, prays to whatever deity is out there that he'll get out of this mess alive. 

All of a sudden, he spies a red light. Looking up, he sees a door and above it is a glowing sign that reads EXIT in big, red, neon letters. All that's standing between that door and him is a river of white water with a bridge over it. He musters up as much strength as he can to carry the ball and chain across the bridge, trying to ignore the bugs covering him.

_I'm almost there, I'm almost there!_

He nears the end of the bridge when---

**_SPLASH!_ **

He feels something dump on him. Something sweet and sticky.....Honey?!

He does't have much time to take a guess, though. His ball and chain caves through the bridge, dragging him down. Not only that, he realizes too late that it's much deeper than he'd anticipated. He can't see how deep, just that it's incredibly deep. And with the bugs still attacking him, he begins to feel bug bites, and he realizes that this isn't white water.

It's milk.

And he's drowning in it.

He flails around, trying to get the bugs off and making the mistake of opening his mouth to scream. Milk fills his lungs and when he tries to cough it back up, it only makes things worse, even giving the milk a slight tint of red. Finally he can no longer hang on and passes out. Once he's reached the very bottom, he's gone for good.

Satisfied Monokuma clones Dakota to use later, and sends the real Dakota down the river of milk where a machine slices him into individual flakes. The flakes fall into a bowl of cereal, and right beside the bowl is a cereal box called _DAKOTA FLAKES._

With that, Monokuma takes his cereal and begins eating it as he leaves.


End file.
